


Sisters like no one else

by ren-mccullers (icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible)



Series: 4's and 1's [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/F, Kara and Maggie brotp, slighly canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: “I was born an only child. But for the past 13 years I found out how cool it was to have a big sister. So, I figured that having one more would be even better”.or4 times Maggie watched the Danvers sisters relationship, until she noticed she was kinda part of it tooorMaggie gets involved in the Danvers sisters shananigans





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was not beta'd , so if you guys notice any mistakes, please point them out to me :)

Maggie loved Alex. That was more than established for her, even though Maggie still haven't found the right way to say it, or the right timing, or if it tell Alex was the right thing to do at all. Either way she loved Alex and Maggie would always make sure to demonstrate it with every smile.

She also loved Kara. Just as much and in a complete different way she loved Alex. She learned to worry and take care of the Kryptonian as an outcome of dating Alex, because soon enough, into the the first month of dating, Alex had to leave their date to help her sister and since Maggie is not the one to pass up a good fight, she tagged along. 

After particular rough fights, they would always come back and crash at Kara's, Alex always too worried to leave her sister alone (Maggie worried no less). It became their thing. And now Maggie realized she had found herself sleeping in Kara's couch more times than she can remember.

So yes, Maggie loved them individually, but she started to notice she loved watching them in their sister dynamic, probably because Maggie herself was an only child. It amused her to no end how much like each other they were.

The first time she noticed that, was after Alex had called Maggie one night telling her she would only leave DEO in the morning, so she shouldn't wait for her.

Alex explained they had finally captured the alien bringing havoc to National City. The NCPD was out of the case since convencional weaponry wouldn't work against him and it all became too dangerous, but the whole problem was that the alien apparently would only collaborate with Alex and Kara, so J’onn needed one of them to stay as the other rested for the night so they could switch in the morning.

Alex didn't offer more explanation as they said their good night's, but not much long after, Kara was flying through her sister's window, a giant pout on her face. The Supergirl outfit she was wearing only made the pout cuter and obviously more dangerous.

Maggie didn't say anything. She remained where she was by the table, searching through some old files as Kara lied down face planted on Alex's bed.

After solid ten minutes, Maggie got up with a sight  to find clear clothes and a towel for Kara, she dropped everything next to Kara's face, sat down on edge of the bed and took a deep breath.

“Okay, Little Danvers. What happened?”. She only heard muffled noises that sounded a lot like  _ Gina Mendez.  _ “What?!”

“I said: Your Girlfriend! Special Agent Alex Danvers. That's what happened.” Kara looked at her for 3 seconds before face planting again.

“... Okay. And what Agent Danvers did this time?”. Maggie asked trying not to laugh at Kara's antics.

She watched as Kara turned slightly to face her displaying a huge pout, eyes on the verge of tears while playing nervously with her hands. If Maggie didn't know better she would guess that Alex and Kara had had a serious fight. But she knew better, and Kara was still acting like it was the end of the world, nevertheless. Maggie found it adorable.

“She didn't let me bring Krypto home”

“Krypto?”

“The alien we found today. It's a dog from Krypton’s solar system. We rescued him and brought to the DEO, but when it was time to come home Alex didn't let me bring him with me”

Maggie thought about the explanation Alex gave her moments before. The alien seemed dangerous, super fast and super strong. It had destroyed many buildings, cars and city monuments, people were at the hospitals claiming they were attacked by an invisible force that left them with concussions and some broken bones. It certainly wasn't just a harmless alien puppy.

“So, you're telling me that what caused the whole confusion today was a stray dog from space?”. Kara nodded. “And you're all pouty face because Alex didn't let you take the do-”

“Krypto”

“Right. Because she didn't let you take Krypto out of The DEO?”.

Kara nodded again, happy that Maggie was understanding the whole situation. Maggie let out a sigh, this was going to be complicated. 

“But Kara, don't you think it could be, you know, a bit dang-”

“No, Maggie. It's not dangerous!” When Maggie raised an eyebrow silently asking  _ really?  _ Kara continued. “I spent the whole day teaching him how to control his powers and he's so smart he already learned everything! He's just a puppy that wants to play and Alex wants to keep him in a cell. It's not fair, Maggie!”

Playing mediator between the Danvers sisters was not an easy job, but Kara just started to sniff and there were tears on her cheeks. Besides, it was a puppy? A freakin puppy!

Alex was going to kill her.

“Ok, little Danvers, stop crying. I know what we're gonna do.” Kara's face lit up so fast Maggie wondered if she was actually crying in the first place. “BUT not today. I bet Alex is very stressed and won't listen to anything. Although, tomorrow… we could convince her to let Krypto stay here. She mentioned he only obeys you and her, right?

Kara jumped on Maggie to hug her  and they both almost fell from the bed.

-

The good news was that Alex did not kill Maggie. But on the other side, now she had to brace herself and accept she would be pushed to the ground by a big alien puppy every time she entered her girlfriend’s apartment.

 

* * *

 

Waiting for Alex at Kara's was nothing new to Maggie.

Late nights at the DEO were a common occurrence for Alex for the past couple months, so Kara and Maggie would always wait for her with dinner and beer, no matter how late Alex would turn up.

What was new though, were the 5 huge family albums Kara was carrying to the couch and the very suspicious grin on her face. Maggie took a sip of her beer and raised an eyebrow when she read Kara & Alex Danvers on the cover of the first album.

“Hmm… little Danvers. What is all that?”

Kara said nothing, just opened the first album half on Maggie's half on her own lap, and Maggie was greeted by a toothless smile of who she assumed was baby Alex. Maggie would deny but she made cute sounds at the image. Kara couldn't help but giggle.

They kept looking at old pictures. Most of them were from Alex until she 15 and Kara had arrived in her life. But as soon as Kara opened the second album, starting from when Alex was 16 and Kara 13, Maggie bursted into laughter from shock.

“Don't laugh at her!” Kara took away the album trying to sound offended but laughing just as much as Maggie. After the giggles subsided, they looked at the photos again, portraying what Maggie assumed was Alex's punk rock phase.

The first picture was took in a swing with the beach as background. Alex's usually auburn hair, was blonde, with a few darker stripes here and there. She was wearing  what Maggie thought was the rest of an old, torn Nirvana shirt with a tank top underneath, black jeans and boots. Next to her, as an almost perfect opposite vision, was Kara in a flowery summer dress. 

They were both smiling at each other, as if planning the next thing they would do without actually talking. Maggie recognized that look immediately because she saw it everyday.

They were so engrossed by the pictures that not even Kara heard the door opening, what made them almost jump off of their skins when Alex dropped her helmet heavily on the dinner table.

“Kara. You better not be doing what I think you're doing”. Alex said slowly getting closer to the couch as Kara grabbed the album from Maggie and walked away to put a safe distance between her and her sister. Maggie only observed.

“C’mon, Alex. You know that Eliza gave me permission to show Maggie a few of your old pics since she was too busy to do it herself”

“And I strictly told you that I would dishonor you as my sister if you did so!”

“But Ale-”

“Give me the album, Kara”. Alex stepped forward and Kara stepped back. “Kara…” 

“No, Alex. Maggie has to see how cute you were. Even when you had the blue hair”

Maggie smiled mischievously. “Blue hair? Really, Danvers?”

“KARA DANVERS, YOU ARE DEAD!”

Alex lapped across the room to reach Kara who run, in a human speed, back to the front of the apartment and tried to remain safe behind the dinner table.

Alex still followed her as she circled the counter and finally disappeared to her bedroom.

“Kara, Give it back!”

Maggie watched the scene with a huge smile on her face. The Danvers sisters were something else for sure.

Later, they appeared on the living room again, still laughing. Alex carrying the old album proudly. 

“You're never looking at this specific album ever again, Maggie. Got it?” Alex said more to Kara than to her girlfriend.

But Maggie nodded nevertheless, she only hoped that Alex would never notice one missing picture on that album. A picture of a 16 years old Alex Danvers, with dark blue hair playing guitar on her bed, that now was safely folded inside of Maggie's wallet.

* * *

 

If Maggie wasn’t aware of all the craziness of Alex’s job, she would have never understood what she read while she was filling up some files at her table.

Because when James texted her nothing more than  _ DEO emergency. Ship’s been launched. Alex’s on board,  _ in any other circumstance the massage would have made no sense, but Maggie knew everything, was aware of everything, and that weird feeling on the pitch of her stomach was now stronger than ever.

She should have insisted, she shouldn’t have let Alex go alone and now Alex was being sending to God knows where, probably somewhere Maggie couldn’t follow, and there wasn’t much she could do besides pass all red lights in her motorcycle and get to the DEO as soon as possible.

The Control Room was a mess of people shouting and running everywhere while Winn tried to hack something that looked like alien technology and J’onn demanded for the other’s agents to get him some visual. Maggie was about to push someone to the side and ask what was going on when a firm hand held her shoulder. 

James had a sympathetic and calm look on his eyes, it made Maggie’s fears subside a bit.

“What happened?”. She demanded as they moved closer to the big glass window to give the agents more space to work.

“They are ok. Alex found the aliens Cadmus was kidnapping. Lillian wanted to send them to the other side of the galaxy, so Alex went on board to try to stop the launch, but it was too late” Maggie gulped. “Kara had to stop the ship using all of her power and now Winn is trying to find a way to land the ship remotely” 

Maggie shook her head in disbelief. Of course Alex had done all of that, and of course Kara was there to have her sister’s back. 

But something on James tone threw Maggie off. He spoke as if he was still trying to calm her down despite the fact that everyone was already ok. And Maggie knew that tone, she was a detective after all. James had spoken as if he was trying to believe on his own words, as if that was a much of closer call than he was letting on, as if he didn’t want Maggie to know that Kara and Alex almost didn’t make it.

Maggie knew she was probably right when J’onn asked for her and the NCPD assistance to help them deal with all the aliens on board of the Cadmus ship. She was sure of that when she watched Winn and J’onn bring the huge ship to the ground in the middle of the desert and the martian had to rescue an almost unconscious Kara before she could fall and get even more hurt.

-

Two days later, Kara still hasn’t recovered all of her powers, so Maggie was waiting outside the medical bay as Alex tried make Kara rest one more hour in the yellow sunlight bed without much success, that until she offered to buy five potstickers for every ten minutes Kara remained there.

“It’s a relief seeing them like this, isn’t it?”. J’onn said stepping next to Maggie who agreed silently. They both smiled when Kara tried to convince Alex that if she laid there for solid five minutes, she, at least, deserved pizza. “It is impossible for a kryptonian to stop a ship as big as that one using only their force. I saw it happen before. Superman had to let the ship go.”

Maggie looked at him with scared eyes. Not that she didn’t know this could be a possibility, and probably was, but saying it out loud made only more real how close she was to lose Alex. How close Kara was to lose Alex. J’onn didn’t took his eyes from the sisters as he continued.

“If it wasn’t Alex inside the ship, Kara would have never had the strength to stop it. You know that. Right, Detective?”

“Y- Yes…”

“Good. So, the next time you encourage one of my agents to do something like that, bring Kara as back up. My heart is not as strong as it was 200 years ago.” 

J’onn left with a smile at the sound of Alex and Kara still arguing over pizza and potstickers. 

Maggie knocked at the window.

“C’mon, Little Danvers. I’m buying dinner tonight.”. Kara didn’t wait a full second before super running out of the medic bay, saying Maggie was The best.

“You better find yourself a new girlfriend, Detective Sawyer”. Alex said throwing her lab coat at Maggie. She only shrugged.

“Shouldn’t be much difficult with Supergirl on my side...”

It took all night and Maggie’s best version of sad puppy eyes to make Alex forgive her for that comment.

It was totally worth it.   

* * *

 

Maggie knew love could make you do crazy, dangerous things. And  _ that _ scared Maggie to no end, because Alex Danvers? Alex Danvers loved too much.

Not that it was a bad thing most of the times. Because Maggie knew, more than anyone, that being on the receiving side of Alex’s love was a wonderful privilege. But as everyone that loved too much, Alex felt too much and when one of the people she loved was taken away from her she would become too dangerous, too reckless and Maggie had seen that before with Alex’s father and it wasn’t pretty.

She could only imagine what could happen the day someone would try to take away Kara. Until she didn’t have to imagine anymore.

Because when Maggie heard that Kara was trapped inside a Daxamite base just outside of National City as the alien army attacked the town, she knew Alex would do something about it. And even though Alex was at the DEO and Maggie was still at the precinct, they arrived at the gates of the base at the same time, because Maggie knew this was the only place Alex would be.

And Maggie also knew, in the moment they found Kara weakened by Kryptonite and the alarms announced there were invaders at the base, that Alex would do anything to save her sister, even if it meant being left behind, fighting on her own against daxamites, so Maggie could carry Kara outside and call for backup.

And when Maggie saw Alex through a small window that separated the exit from the daxamites army, when Alex put her hands on the circular glass so Maggie could do the same on the other side, she knew she loved Alex, and that Alex loved her. And that was the only reason why Alex told Maggie to take care of Kara for her.

If Alex hadn't asked her that, Maggie would never have left. So when they were at a safe distance, Maggie sent an sos and made sure Kara was hidden from any imminent danger before running right back to the base, right back to the alien army. Right back to Alex. 

She didn't know exactly how they made it. It was probably thanks to the laser guns they found along the way, or the Self Destruction button Alex activated somehow. But deep down Maggie knew it was because she refused to imagine a life without Alex around, and because she would never be able to look at Kara again, knowing she wasn't able to save the Danvers family.

When the sisters were reunited again, eating ice cream while watching reruns of Friends right next to Maggie, she knew she would do anything to protect them, to protect their family. Because even if Maggie was the reason her own family broke apart, then she would make sure the good people in her life would not have to feel the same.

* * *

 

Family was important.

That's what Maggie would say every time Alex tried to postpone dinner with Eliza for work.

And Maggie understood, because Alex wanted to keep everyone safe just like she did, and Alex was an overachiever just like she was, and had to make sure everything was under control before leaving, just like she would. But family was important. So she would drag Alex out of her lab, push her inside the shower and take her to Kara's at 7pm every night Eliza was in town.

J'onn, James and Winn would show up too sometimes, but mostly it was just the four of them, and Maggie would usually feel like she was intruding somehow, even when Eliza called her herself to make sure Maggie would be able to come for dinner later, because that wasn't her family exactly, even if being part of it would make her the happiest person on that city.

That was Alex's family. Kara's family. And she was the girlfriend who tagged along because she was lucky enough for them to like her that much. 

So even though Maggie would fight for them like she was one of the Danvers, she knew her actual family was back in Blue Springs. But, hey, at least Alex and Kara had each other right there and Maggie had all the intentions to keep it that way.

She just didn't know the Danvers sisters weren't thinking like her.

In this particular dinner, Maggie noticed Kara was somehow nervous, which made her conclude that something was happening because Alex was only slightly calmer than her sister. But when Eliza just smiled and shook her head as Maggie raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, Maggie knew she would have to wait and see.

After dinner and a couple of beers later, Alex and Kara volunteered to put away the dishes and dragged Maggie with them. The tension was unbearable after just 5 minutes. Maggie couldn't handle anymore.

“Okay. It's enough. I know something's up.” Maggie looked from Kara to Alex and back at Kara. “What's going on?”.

Alex sighed frustrated. “Damn it, Kara. I told you to let me do it. You can't keep a secret for life”

“But I wanted to give it to her too…”.

Maggie didn't know what concerned her more: Kara's pout or the fact that her girlfriend's sister was taking a velvet box from the pocket of her dress and giving it to Alex.

Maggie panicked. And it's not like she hasn't imagined one day getting married to Alex, but right now was too soon, too rushed.

As if reading Maggie's mind, Alex correct the situation quickly.

“Oh, no. It's not- it's not like that Maggie.”

She opened the box revealing two keys. One black and the other yellow with a few pink flowers. Maggie would give pay back for the heart attack and for the  _ “Yet…”  _ Kara mouthed to Eliza. As soon as she recovered from the implications of Kara and Alex giving her keys had.

“It's a key to our apartments”. Kara started. “So you can let yourself in anytime. Even when we're not around”

“And I know you already use my emergency key”. Alex continued. “But Kara thought we should make it official and give you a new one” 

Maggie didn't give a single reaction. She just kept looking at the keys _ , her keys,  _ trying to wrap her head around the meaning behind them. Alex took her lack of response as a bad sign and started to ramble nervously. And despite how cute her girlfriend looked while talking rapid with her hands, Maggie needed to be sure if the gesture meant what she thought it did.

“Why?” She asked Kara. Simply because she didn't need to ask Alex, because she already knew the answer. It was the reason Alex gave her the emergency key in the first place. She wanted Maggie there, by her side. She wanted Maggie at home. 

But Kara? Why would she want the same?

“I was born an only child. But for the past 13 years I found out how cool it was to have a big sister. So, I figured that having one more would be even better”.

Maggie would have to thank Kara for joining Eliza at the couch as soon as she noticed tears on Maggie's eyes. Because Maggie didn't like to cry, and she liked even less to cry in front of others.

But she couldn't help the tears, so she buried her face on Alex chest and tried to control them. Tried to pretend that what Kara said wasn't a big deal, tried to tell herself that it wasn't the most precious thing someone could ever tell her. 

She tried to convince herself that it wasn't a dream. That, yes, maybe her family was all the way back to Nebraska, but there was another one right here with her. One that she could hold on to.

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
